The present invention pertains to a method and machine for simultaneously forming seams of stitches on opposing edges or sides of garment workpieces in which said edges are not necessarily parallel.
Machines are well known to those conversant in the art which are capable of forming a seam along an edge of a fabric workpiece of irregular configuration. Such seams are accomplished either manually or by causing the edge being sewn to follow a suitable guide surface disposed in close proximity with the machine's needle. With machines of this type, it is necessary with workpieces having opposed edges to first sew one edge and then the other. For a more detailed description of this type of sewing machine attention is hereby directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,967.
The types of garments formed by the workpieces described supra may be singlets or T-shirts and the terms opposing edges or sides should be understood to mean the two circular openings for the arms which are identical to one another, or the rear neckline and the forward neckline in which the latter is of greater length than said rear neckline.
In the known method of sewing or forming a hem on these circular openings, two separate operations are performed with a sewing machine which is considered to involve an excessive amount of time to accomplish the required amount of seaming, and also seams are never formed precisely the same for they are sewn at different times and the thread tensions under which they are sewn are not always consistant.
To reduce the amount of time to form two separate seams on the edges of a workpiece, the present invention provides a means whereby such seams can be formed simultaneously and will possess identical characteristics.